Betting Kisses
by Tsuki6047
Summary: Zeno comes up with a more...interesting way to play Zatch's game, but Tia's bet is what makes it all the more fun.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell. **

**Zeno: And thank god for that!**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Zeno: And if I don't?**

**Me: This is gonna be one hell of a fanfic for you!**

**Zeno: Bring it.**

**Me: You'll regret that!**

**A.N. Hello, welcome to my first humor story, I do hope you enjoy, WARNING: there will be a kissing scene. *Points at Zeno* he just doesn't know it's him yet. **

Zeno: What the hell! Who the f*** am I kissing

Me: *Sweat drop* Kissing, who said anything about kissing. *Whistle*

Zeno: Tell me n-

Me: *Change of subject* Don't you think f*** is a bit too old for you to say?

Zeno: shut the f-

Zatch: I LOVE YELLOWTAIL *Zatch running around naked with giant fish*

Zeno: When th-

Me: Okay time to start the story, sorry about that!

Zeno: STOP INTERUPTING ME!

Zeno sat next to his brother with a pen in his hand. Doing paperwork was getting old, but it was part of being king. Zeno willingly volunteered to help his brother, he wanted to be the best big brother he could to try to make up for trying to kill Zatch. They had been working all day. All Zatch wanted to do was go outside and play. Zatch had pouted and begged several times about going outside and playing with Tia and the others.

"Tia," Zeno thought a warm smile spreading across his face without realizing.

"Watcha thinking about?" Zatch asked cheerfully. His voice was still bright, but he knew Zatch was in a bad mood now.

"Nothing," Zeno grumbled red forming at his cheeks. The blush could easily be seen on his pale skin.

Zatch gave Zeno a creepy smile. The white haired boy looked at him suspiciously but said nothing. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Zatch tried begging again for a break.

"Can we go outside and play?" the little child asked looking at Arth.

"Nope, finish your work," Arth replied reading a book.

"But Arth, with this much work it will be my entire 1,000 year ruling before I'm done! And I'm a kid so I need to go outside and get fresh air or I'll get cranky and then the mamodo world will have cranky king and nobody likes a cranky king, WAHHH," Zatch cried.

"Maybe if you stopped complaining and worked it would only take half of your ruling," Arth snapped looking up from the book.

Zeno decided to stick up for his brother, "yeah Arth but don't forget, he'll only get more work leading up to: he'll never leave the castle again, spend his whole life doing work, get tired of it and cause hell to the entire mamodo world. He will have a daily killing, blow most of the world up, eat mamodo as punishment, and have a daily: DANCE ON ARTH'S GRAVE contest," both Arth and Zatch looked at him as if he were crazy, which might possibly be true. There pupils were gone and Arth had blue lines dropping down from his face and a sweat drop on his forehead, his right eye was twitching (A.N. Not very good at explaining stuff like that but if you watch anime you should understand.)

"Ah Zatch, maybe your brother is right. Go outside and enjoy yourself, please…take your time," Arth trembled as he was still looking at Zeno; his expression hadn't changed at all.

"Really Arth? Thanks!" Zatch cheered throwing down his pen and leaving.

Arth shooed Zeno.

The white haired boy jumped out of the chair and waved," good-bye starburst!" he smirked walking off. Arth glared at him but said nothing.

Zatch was waiting by the door for him, "so what do you want to do?" Zatch smiled excitedly, "We can go get the others and go fishing for yellowtail, or we can play a game like tag, or that ball bouncing game Tia came up with, or we ca-"

"Slow down Zatch, choose something to do, but make sure all your friends will enjoy it ok?" Zeno calmed the eager child.

"Well we all like the ball game," Zatch beamed, "they're probably at the park playing it right now."

"Okay let's play that then."

The two brothers turned towards the direction of the park.

"Hey it's Zatch!" a certain pink haired girl called out. Zeno forced his face to keep from making a sneer. Of course she would only notice Zatch. Zeno got over most of his jealousies with Zatch, but if there was one thing he hated it was when Tia would only notice then blonde twin. Zeno almost stopped right there and went home. He never truly felt welcomed with Zatch's friends, but he kept his feat moving forward.

"Hey guys," Zatch yelled in joy, running towards Tia and everyone else.

Kanchome was holding a huge green ball, "why would they play with a ball that big, they would barely be able to catch it," Zeno wondered mentally.

Hi Zatch! Hi Zeno," Tia hiss she turned to greet the white haired boy.

"Hello, Devil," Zeno growled. He soon started calling Tia that after seeing how the girl behaved. She had red eyes, reddish hair, and the temper of the devil. What other name would fit her? The only person her ever really called by their real name was Zatch.

"I was able to come to the park and play for a bit," Zatch smiled happily.

"Is he playing too?" Kanchome asked pointing to Zeno.

"Oh no," Zeno said sarcastically, "I just came all this way to sit down and stare at the sand. WHAT DO YOU THINK DUCKBRAIN?" Zeno yelled.

"Duckbrain?" Zatch questioned looking at Zeno, "where'd you come up with that?"

"Why do you think?" Zeno snapped pointing to Kanchome.

Zatch stared for a long time, than gave a smile, "I… don't see it." Zeno slammed his hand on his forehead before sighing.

"Can we play now?" Tia growled with the ball in her fingers.

"Yeah, but let's explain the rules to Zeno," Zatch beamed, "first of all, you can't throw the ball higher than their arms can reach, second you can't jump when their throwing it to you."

Zeno nodded, the game seemed simple, not at all fun. Zeno gave a peculiar smile, "let's make the game more interesting," everyone looked at him curiously, "also we could make a bet, not one with money but something else, anything. If the person you bet missed they have to do or give what you told them too, but if they get it the other person has to give something to them," he smirked. Everyone gave it a thought then agreed on yes. "Okay Zatch can go first,"

Zatch gave a smile, "I bet Kanchome, a candy bar," he declared throwing the ball to him. The little duck boy caught it barely, he held out his hand why Zatch reluctantly handed over the candy he dug out of his pocket.

Kanchome turned to Tia, "I bet you…some ice-cream," Kanchome decided tossing it Tia. Tia tried to grab, but forgot the no jumping rule and was disqualified. Kanchome gave a smile of victory as Tia turned away angrily to get the ball.

Tia turned towards Zeno and smirked, "I bet Zeno….a kiss!" she exclaim, the evil grin still pasted on her face. Zeno felt his cheeks heat up and a blush crawled up his cheeks. Everyone was too shocked to notice.

"And the devil makes its move," Zeno growled. He knew why Tia betted this, she wanted to see him loose! She threw the ball towards Zeno, expecting him to be too shocked to move. The white haired mamodo put his hands in the air and grabbed the speeding ball, a sneer appearing on his face. Tia stared at him stunned; it was her turn to blush now. She approached the boy trembling until she was right in his face. Zeno felt nervousness seep into; having the one he cared for so close made him uncomfortable. He expected her to smack him in anger and ignore the bet; a thought bubble appeared in his head.

"I hate you! Tia would screem, smack him in the face and then start chasing him with an iron bat, when through it would be a DANCE ON ZENO'S GRAVE contest. A sweat drop appeared on his forhead and began to shiver. He imagined Tia dancing on his grave with balloons singing ding-dong the witch is dead but instead of witch it was Zeno. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt something warm and soft press against his lips. He looked down and saw Tia, the blush began to crawl again and no matter how hard he tried it would stay. He was quite relieved to, no getting smacked, no being chased with an iron bat, no having a dance party on his grave, and no 'Ding-Dong The Zeno Is Dead' He felt so warm and happy with her lips pressed to his. Instinctually he grabbed her arms and deepened the kiss, to his surprise Tia was kissing back with just as much passion. Her tongue was licking his bottom lip begging to be let in. He opened his mouth. Her breath was hot and sweet. Their tongues danced together gracefully. Tia was the first to pull away for breath. All the others were staring mouths touching the ground.

"Hot," Kanchome his mouth dropping again. Zatch elbowed him, his mouth still touching the ground.

"Let's get back to the game," Zeno growled angrily, embarrassment flooding in his body.

They nodded, Zatch walked over and stood by Zeno and whispered very quietly, "Zeno's got a girlfriend," Zeno bonked him on the head. The four of them began their game again and Zeno was very careful to make sure he didn't get the ball from Tia.

A.N. And it is thro-

Zeno: WHAT THE F***!

Me: Huh?

Zeno: TIA OF ALL PEOPLE!

Tia: Oh sure I love you too! *Smack*

Me: Hah Zeno!

Zeno: I hate you

Me: I love you too ^.^

Zeno: Seriously… Tia?

Me: Ahh I see that blush *wink wink* Also aren't you only seven?

Zeno: SHUT UP! YOU EH...UM...EHHHH...AH SCREW IT! Damn author!

Me: anyway, I hope you liked it. Hey I was wondering if you guys could leave reviews. This is my first time ever describing a kiss in my life and I hope I did a good job. Hopefully you liked it and you were able to keep up with ;) Please review and tell me how I did on the kiss or anything else! (Please no flamers)


End file.
